


Youth

by hana_ginkawa



Series: Fate - A Collection of Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale Drabbles [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: A short drabble about the fate of Shippou.





	Youth

In time he grew, boredom increased.

His human mother and hanyou father finally consummated their love, living together in bickering bliss.

The taijiya, her monk and her brother returned to her familial domain.

He lacked nothing, but like every youth, felt life was too dull compared to his childhood.

With happiness in their hearts, he continued his own journey, only to meet and fight a girl of electric descent.

Again.

What transpired was nothing but fate, as children grown into adults fell for the usual trick.

With his own kits to worry over, what ever happened to the peaceful life?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
